


[podfic] Through The Years by RaeDMagdon

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle, Married Life, Oral, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SMUTCATION, a few decades in the future, but obviously Lexa is alive, canonverse, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: (original work summary) Lexa didn’t bother asking Clarke for clarification. Twenty years was plenty of time for them to learn how to communicate without words.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 24





	[podfic] Through The Years by RaeDMagdon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through The Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271743) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



  
_(or click to[download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LY-hvQlMCDf_F9vkF0TCeOtKIwPeDSg6/view?usp=sharing) )_

**Through The Years  
**

**by** RaeDMagdon 

**Reader:** trashyeggroll

 **Length:** 11:24

**Author's Note:**

> (podficcer note) yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/post/636173414630064128/podfic-through-the-years-by-raedmagdon-now-on)


End file.
